memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Humanoid Figure
"Future Guy" (also known as the humanoid figure) was a mysterious individual who was apparently the leader of a faction in the Temporal Cold War. His faction was based in the 29th century, and only had the technology to communicate through time, not travel through it. (ENT: "Cold Front") He provided the Suliban Cabal with advanced technology, including cloaking devices, weaponry, and advanced genetic engineering techniques. He used the Cabal as tools to alter events in the 22nd century, and communicated with his agents through a hazy temporal communications chamber. (ENT: "Broken Bow") Plots of his included attacking the Tandarans, trying to start a civil war in the Klingon Empire, stealing Daniels's Temporal Observatory, and destroying Paraagan II so the [[Enterprise (NX-01)|NX-01 Enterprise]] would be recalled. The Enterprise crew (with assistance from non-Cabal Suliban such as Sarin) foiled many of these plans. (ENT: "Broken Bow", "Cold Front", "Detained", "Shockwave, Parts I & Part II") After Daniels' removal of Jonathan Archer from the Enterprise inadvertently caused the destruction of civilization on Earth sometime prior to the 31st century, Silik (leader of the Cabal) was unable to communicate with his master. This remained the case until Archer was able to return to March 2152, restoring the timeline. (ENT: "Shockwave, Parts I & Part II") Following the first Xindi attack on Earth in March 2153, Future Guy summoned Archer to speak with him; he provided crucial information about who was behind the attack and why. He also gave Archer proof that the Xindi were being manipulated by beings from the future — he told Archer to look for a component of the weapon that gave a negative quantum dating signature. (ENT: "The Expanse") Future Guy made several attempts to recover more advanced time technology. In late 2152 he dispatched a starship to recover a 30th century time pod, though the ship was defeated by Enterprise and the Tholians. In February 2154, he realized Daniels was going to send Enterprise to 1944 to repair the damage done to the timeline by Vosk, so he had Silik infilitrate the ship beforehand so he could steal the plans for Vosk's temporal conduit. Future Guy's plans were stymied yet again when Silik died on the mission. (ENT: "Future Tense", "Storm Front, Parts I and "II") :"Future Guy" was played by actor James Horan. Appearances * ENT: ** "Broken Bow" ** "Cold Front" ** "Shockwave, Part I" ** "Shockwave, Part II" ** "The Expanse" Background Rick Berman has stated in interviews that at no time was the identity of "Future Guy" ever developed, nor a backstory created for the character. The series never revealed the identity of the Suliban benefactor. Fan speculation as to his identity varies wildly, from being a version of Captain Braxton, a Romulan, a Vulcan, a Borg, Mirror Universe James Kirk, a temporally-displaced Data, and even an older version of Daniels himself. Future Guy is also sometimes called "Doctor Claw" in some fan circles, after the Inspector Gadget villain of the same name who speaks in a distorted voice and, despite appearing in every episode, is (almost) never clearly shown.